Noisy about nothing at all
by DianaKeehl
Summary: Kyle y Cartman se han llevado mal desde aquel día en el jardín de infantes donde Kyle accidentalmente derramó su jugo de moras sobre la camiseta favorita de Cartman, y éste le llamó "judío". Ike está cansado de sólo escuchar a su hermano decir "Cartman esto, Cartman aquello", sin embargo, cuando decide que es hora de hacer algo, las cosas se salen un poco de control. *Kyman. ¿AU?


**Uhh. Yo, al entrar a este fandom, creí que jamás se los jamases escribiría un Kyman. Sin embargo, al pensar que sería interesante hacer un fic basado levemente en "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", sólo me venía a la mente esta pareja. Así que... De aquí ha salido esto.**

 **Iré publicando en la semana, ya que los capítulos probablemente sean cortos, pero actualizaré con bastante regularidad. Sin embargo será un fic corto, no creo que pase más allá de las 20,500 palabras. En fin. Disfruten.**

 **South Park no me pertenece. Los chicos son de Trey y Matt.**

 **Noisy about nothing at all.**

La relación entre Kyle y Cartman nunca fue buena.

Creciendo en un pequeño pueblo como South Park, donde todos, o al menos la mayoría se conocían entre sí, hubo chispas de inmediato, desde aquel día en preescolar donde Cartman llamó a Kyle "judío" después de que este le tirara accidentalmente un jugo de moras encima de su camiseta favorita. O eso decían ambos, que se esforzaban en crear aquella enemistad. Las personas más cercanas a ellos creían otra cosa, sin embargo.

En especial Ike, el hermano pequeño de Kyle, que estaba _realmente_ harto de aquella cosa que los dos adolescentes hacían con los ojos. Era como si quisieran comerse entre sí. Así de terrorífico resultaba. El problema, entonces, no era sólo el trauma con el que a Ike le tocaba lidiar, de ver a su hermano obsesionado con aquel chico, de nombre Eric.

No. Es que faltaban tres jodidos meses para que su hermano mayor se graduara del instituto, y estaba más pesado que de costumbre. Él era un buen hermano. De verdad, se esforzaba en intentar entablar conversaciones de hermano a hermano con Kyle, pero esto no resultaba si lo único que hacía el mayor era hablar de la nueva venganza que tomaría contra Cartman, o las cosas horribles que éste le había dicho en la escuela. Si antes todo era "Cartman esto, Cartman aquello, mis notas son geniales, no toques aquello, Cartman lo otro, deja de comer comida chatarra", ahora se resumía a sólo "Cartman, Cartman, Cartman, Cartman."

¿La razón? El baile escolar de los futuros graduados estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y _Cartman_ había conseguido una cita. Wendy Testaburger, la chica de la cual el mejor amigo de Kyle, Stan, estaba enamorado desde el jardín de infantes. Y según Kyle, ese era un gran motivo para estar más que molesto con él, porque "Cartman seguramente lo hizo apropósito, y ahora Stan está devastado". Pero él era listo. Casi un genio, de hecho. Y sabía que no se resumía sólo a lo que Kyle decía. No. Su hermano estaba molesto porque por más que lo negara cientos de veces, deseaba estar en el lugar de Wendy.

Y estaba harto.

Fue cuando decidió que era hora de tomar medidas desesperadas, porque no soportaría un día más escuchando acerca de la vida de otro chico con el que ni siquiera había hablado personalmente.

Eso lo llevaba a ese punto, a aliarse con su mejor amiga, Karen, quien conocía a Cartman ya que era amigo de Kenny, su hermano mayor, y a veces solía ir a su casa a pasar el rato.

—No lo sé. ¿Estás segura de que esta es una buena idea, para empezar? Conozco a mi hermano. Es astuto y no cae fácilmente — duda.

—Vamos, Ike. Que ahora mismo no tienes muchas opciones. Confía en mí, hombre — le anima Ruby.

—Bueno, al menos tendremos que intentarlo —coincide con ella. Y deja la nota naranja fosforescente en el casillero de su hermano, cuando está seguro que nadie está mirando.

Ruega a Moisés que funcione.

 **...**

" _Kyle:_

 _Quisiera decirte que a pesar de ser judío, eres un buen tipo. Me has atraído desde hace años._

 _Sinceramente, Cartman."_

Kyle guarda la nota de nuevo en su casillero, suspirando. Eso no puede ser cierto. Suena como Cartman, sin embargo. Corto, directo al punto. Le llamó "judío", no obstante esa ya era más bien costumbre.

¿Qué clase de juego o estrategia se encontraba jugando, entonces? Porque Kyle se niega a pensar que sea algo más que eso. Ni siquiera lo considera, ya que no tendría sentido. Y aún así, no se parece en nada a la manera en la que lo llevaban antes. Si Cartman había arruinado su dibujo de un dinosaurio en preescolar, significaba "no me agradas", si más tarde en la escuela media lo había hecho quedar en vergüenza en medio de toda la clase, arruinando su experimento de química, significaba "púdetre". Sin embargo, ¿y aquello?

Tampoco ayuda que la única vez que se lo topara en el día, le sonriera. Una sonrisa de lado, que le causa irritación a más no poder.

Y después de pasar la mayor parte de su almuerzo con la mirada perdida, pensando en qué demonios estaba pensando aquel hijo de puta con cambiar sus estrategias de esa forma, llega a la conclusión de que Cartman es más listo de lo que pensaba y está usando psicología a la inversa.

No se puede atacar la amabilidad con una de sus usuales jugadas, porque estaría cayendo en la trampa y perdería. Kyle era competitivo como el infierno, y no se puede permitir perder lo que Cartman y él crearon con los años.

¿Cartman quería jugar a la inversa, hostigándolo de amabilidad? Pues amabilidad le daría, y que se jodiera.

 **...**


End file.
